


In Want of Something

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Agatha is sure that Bertie is in want of a wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Want of Something

“Don’t be absurd, Bertie,” spoke the fearsome aunt-creature with a disdainful sniff, “You are a young man in possession of a good fortune. Of course you are in want of a wife.”

“But I’m not!” yelped the beleaguered Wooster nephew, turning a pleading gaze on his faithful manservant, who had just that moment shimmered into existence with the laden tea tray.

Obligingly, Jeeves came to the young master’s rescue with a polite cough, reminiscent of a sheep on a distant hillside. “If I maybe so bold, madam, it is widely believed that Miss Austen intended the remark to be satirical.”


End file.
